Generating custom reports to assist end users in understanding data is a central requirement in many business environments. Storing the appropriate data in computer systems alone does not allow end users to understand the data in a way that will help them make business decisions. To promote effective data analysis, reports are developed to display the data in a configuration that can be understood by the business users.
The requirements for the reports that are needed by the business units are dictated by the business users. However, in many reporting systems, the actual development or programming of the reports is too complex for the business users, who are generally non-technical users. Thus, the task falls to report developers, who are information technology specialists, not specialists in the particular business area of the business user, to generate the reports needed by each business unit.
While the report developers are not familiar with the business, the business users are not familiar with the technology infrastructure. Often, there is lost productivity when these two groups communicate, which can result in inefficiencies in the business process.
In most organizations, the personnel in the Information Technology department, who are qualified to program reports is far outnumbered by the business users. Thus, reporting needs of business users cannot always be met promptly. Information Technology personnel may also attempt to consolidate reporting requests made by non-technical personnel in order to reduce the workload. Although creating a report that can be used by more than one business unit is desirable, sometimes the specifics that each business user may prefer must be sacrificed. So although the reporting request can be filled faster, the end result may not be ideal for any of those people that will use the report.